Boston
by RoKKSiggy
Summary: When you want to start a new life, you should always go to Boston, too bad not everyone agrees. NaruSaku One-Shot


**This is a NaruSaku fic, I'm not very fond on the pairing myself (I don't hate it, though), it's just that the couple seemed to fit this story. **

**I know the genre says Angst, but I'm not sure if it should really be called that? I don't know.**

**Well I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I don't own Naruto or Boston by Augustana.**

"I'm leaving."

Those two words sent my world crashing down. Never in my life have I ever thought of having someone say that too me, especially not someone that I am deeply in love with. I watched confused as my girlfriend of three years packed up her suit cases, stuffing in everything a little too forcefully. I was expecting a warm welcome from her when I walked into our room, not this.

"W-what are you talking about, Sakura?" I tried to keep my voice straight, but it was getting harder and harder as my emotions caught up to me.

"I'm leaving Naruto." Sakura looked up at me from her packing. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked lost, as if she didn't know what she was doing. It was usually very easy for me to decipher what the pink haired girl was thinking, but this time, it was a complete mystery.

"When are you coming back?" I already knew the answer to my question; I just wanted to hear her say it herself, even though it may shatter my heart.

Sakura sighed and sat down on the bed we had shared for two and a half years. She looked down at the dark red sheets and back up at me, her watery sea foam eyes locking with my azure ones, "Never."

I was right; that single word crushed my heart into minuscule pieces, scattering around my soul. I didn't understand any of this; we were happy, in love and having the time of our lives together. Just yesterday we were both smiling brightly as we lied down on a blanker spread out in the middle of a park. We were the epitome of Happy and it was the best feeling in the world.

At that moment, I snapped, "Why Sakura? Why? Aren't you happy with me?" Tears were starting to stream down my face, as I looked desperately at my love.

"I was happy Naruto, but you don't know me." Now, the tears were leaking from her eyes, making two straight lines down her slender cheeks.

"I do know you!" I couldn't control my voice anymore and it started to crackle with emotions, "Sakura… I know everything about you; you're favourite colour is red; you love sushi, but hate caviar. You have a cute obsession with cats. When you were four you broke your arm on the monkey bars, and you got your fist kiss when you were twelve. You love music and wish to become a famous singer, hoping one day to open for the biggest bands. Don't say I don't know you Sakura, because I do, and I love you so much!" I didn't care if I was freaking out; all I cared about at this moment was Sakura, her staying with me and never thinking of leaving.

"That's different! You know all those little useless things that I show on the outside, but you don't know the big, important things that nobody else knows." Her tears stopped and she looked at me with a hard stare. "You don't know the chains I wear, the chains that stop me from being truly happy, from being myself, because this," She gestured from me to her, "is not me Naruto. I can't stay here forever, I need to explore the world more, and I can't do that here, in this town and I can't do that with you, you're just in my way from my true dreams."

I stared at her in shock; her chains? I'm just a road block to her dreams? She was feeling incomplete with me; I'm not enough for her, and I'll probably never be. As much as it hurt to admit, I have seen the look on her face when she thought I wasn't paying attention. She looked sad, depressed… incomplete.

"But Sakura, we can go together. I can quit my job; I still have a lot of the inheritance money from the pervert! We can both explore the world like you want too! We can leave here and go live somewhere else!"

"No, I can't do that; I'll be destroying your own dreams. You always wanted to be a chef, and you finally got a huge position at Maki Maki **(1)** and I'm not going to ruin that for you." She looked at me sternly and continued her packing. I quickly grabbed her hand and put both my hands on her shoulders.

"I could care less about my dream, Sakura. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." I locked my eyes with hers and put a genuine smile one my face. It did hurt a bit; it took me years to finally get the sous-chef position at one of the most famous Japanese restaurant in California, but if quitting made Sakura happy, then I would be fine. Her smile was what got me through the day, without it, I'm sure I would brake down one day.

"I said no! Naruto, this is what _I_ want and what I want is to start off a new life, without you. Stop thinking about only you for just one second and think about what I want, what I need." I cringed at those words and let go of her shoulders. I bowed my head dejectedly and backed off. I was just thinking of myself, of how _I _felt and not how she did.

"So, you don't love me anymore is what you're trying to say?" The tears were back and they were slowly falling down my face.

Sakura looked down at her hands and started to quiver, "I-I don't know anymore."

It was quiet between the both of us as I tried to process the words Sakura just spoke and tried to get it through my head. She didn't love me anymore; the years it took me to get the pink haired beauty to fall in love with a loud mouth blond like me were wasted, gone down the drain.

She slowly turned her back to me and continued to pack and I didn't stop her. I was standing beside our bed like the idiot I am, watching my soul mate pack all her belongings to leave me, forever.

"I think I'll go to Boston." I stared in confusion at Sakura. She still had her head down and she had a small smile on her beautiful face, "I think I'll start a new life, I think I'll just start all over from the start. I'll go somewhere were no one knows my name."She raised her head and a sad smile plastered itself on her lips.

As she was talking, I was picturing her, outside of our little town of Konoha, living her life to the fullest, being able to smile and laugh without having any _'What if's?'_.

"I'm going to get out of California; I'm just tired of the weather." It was true, it was always warm here, and it could get tiring having to put on sunscreen everyday, especially when you had fair skin like hers.

"I think I'll get a new lover," I winced feeling my heart clench at the thought of another man keeping my Sakura safe and loved, but if she would be happy, I would try to be also, right? "And I'll try to fly him out to Spain." I clearly saw the longing look on Sakura's face, and I knew for a fact that she had dreamed to go to Spain since she was eight. She always wanted to go to Barcelona and see the El Gòtic and the beautiful beaches, somewhere she couldn't go now since we were both to busy with our lives.

She started to pack her many shirts; one of them being an orange one with a black fox on the front. That used to be my shirt, but I gave it to her after our third date. It was one of my many amazing memories spent with her. We had gone to the beach to go swimming and we were having the time of our life; splashing each other, dunking each others heads underwater, everything two people could do at a beach. We finally got out of the water two hours later to find out that Sakura put her clothes to close to the shore, and her shirt got washed out to sea. Being the gentleman I am, I gave her my shirt, and she's had it since. It made me quite happy to see that she was bringing a memory of me with her; it showed that she would be thinking of me when ever she saw that shirt.

"I think I'll go to Boston." She repeated again, "I think I'm just tired Naruto." She looked back up at me and gave me a grim smile.

"I just need a new town, to just leave this all behind." She gestured around her and continued packing. She was now at her toiletries, the last thing a person would pack. "I think I need a sunrise, I'm just too tired of sunsets."

I made a ritual to go outside every night with Sakura onto our balcony to over look the sunset. We had the best view of the ocean. The sun would light the sky with beautiful pinks and oranges that would always remind me of us. She's gotten annoyed with all the sunsets; the last shine of light of the day. She wants a new beginning, like a sunrise.

"I hear it's nice in the summer, in Boston that is, and some snow would be nice. You know, I've never seen snow before." She looked up at me again; her eyes were shinning, glimmering with the thought of seeing the frozen water litter the ground, making snowmen and having snow ball fights, all the things you couldn't do in California.

Sakura put in her last item of clothes into her bag and zipped it shut; she had managed to fit everything she owned into two large bags.

I had just watched her and listened to her the whole time, mesmerized with the sheer braveness she had. Too be able to just leave behind everything and start fresh, somewhere were no one knows your name.

She lifted the two bags from the bed and set them on the ground, pulling out the retractable handles from the top of both of them.

"My plane leaves in an hour." She wheeled her bags and herself over to me. I looked down at her, trying to keep the tears from freeing themselves again.

"You waited until the last minute to tell me?" She looked down guiltily.

"I just couldn't find the guts to tell you."

"I understand." She looked back up at me and smiled, "Sakura?"

She gave me her full attention and I sucked in a breath, "Can I have one more kiss, just one so I can remember you." She hesitated for a second and nodded her head.

I pushed away stray hairs from her face grabbed her right cheek. I lowered my head to hers and gently pushed my lips onto hers, savoring the feeling on her supple pink lips. I pulled back slowly and looked into her eyes, "I love you, Sakura and I always will."

"I know." She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed me tightly. I wrapped my own arms around her slim waist and we stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity.

"I have to go." She gently whispered into my ear and I reluctantly let go of her. I walked with her out of our room, into the hallway and out of our small beach house. There was a cab waiting outside; she obviously called it before I found her packing.

She walked past me and I grabbed her arm. She looked back at me sadly, "I can't change my mind Naruto. I'm leaving for good."

"I know, it's just… can you do me a favor?" She nodded, "The next man your with, tell him that I said to take good care of you." Sakura gave me a sad smile and hugged me again. She quickly let go and gave me one last kiss on the cheek before she walked off to her cab.

I watched as she handed her bags to the cab driver, as she looked at me one lat time before slipping into the passenger seat. I watched as she drove off towards her new life, without me.

Its odd how I'm letting the love of my life just leave like that, just walk out of my life, but it's like I said before; if she was happy, then I was also happy. I am so happy for her, she gets to live the life that she's always wanted and I have to live with that fact. She'll find someone that will love her as much as I did and she would want me to find someone too, someone to love and to cherish.

She'll go to Boston, start a new life; start it all over in a place where no one knows her name. She'll get out of California, find better weather and see some snow. She's going to leave it all behind, find a new lover and fly him out to Spain. She'll see the sunrise instead of the sunset and she'll love her new life as much as I loved her.

She'll start over where no one will know her name; to a place called Boston.

**Boston**

In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun...  
Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,  
This world you must've crossed... you said...

You don't know me, you don't even care,  
You don't know me, you don't wear my chains...

Essential and appealed, carry all your thoughts across  
An open field,  
When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry  
When they see you  
You said...

You don't know me, you don't even care,  
You don't know me, you don't wear my chains...

She said I think I'll go to Boston...  
I think I'll start a new life,  
I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,  
I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,  
I think I'll get a lover and fly em out to Spain...  
I think I'll go to Boston,  
I think that I'm just tired  
I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...  
I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,  
I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice...  
Boston... where no one knows my name...

~Owari~

**Well this was my first NaruSaku story ^_^ I tried to make it as sad as possible, because I just love those, heh heh.**

**(1) A random Japanese restaurant I found online **


End file.
